The present invention relates to novel alkenyl succinic anhydride compositions and the use thereof More particularly, the present invention relates to novel alkenyl succinic anhydride compositions and their use, for example, as paper sizing agents.
Alkenyl succinic anhydride (ASA) compounds are used extensively in the papermaking industry as a paper sizing additive for improving properties of paper, including fine paper, recycled linerboard and Gypsum board. ASA compounds have reactive functional groups that are believed to covalently bond to cellulose fiber, and hydrophobic tails that are oriented away from the fiber. The nature and orientation of these hydrophobic tails cause the fiber to repel water.
Commercial sizing agents based on ASA compounds are typically prepared from maleic anhydride and one or more appropriate olefins, generally C14 to C22 olefins. ASA compounds prepared from maleic anhydride and C16 internal olefins, C18 internal olefins, and mixtures of C16 and C18 internal olefins, are among the more widely used ASA compounds.
Although ASA sizing agents are commercially successful, they may frequently suffer from various disadvantages including, for example, the degree of size afforded over wide ranges of addition levels. Accordingly, new and/or better alternatives to prior art paper sizing agents with improved performance, especially off-machine performance, at favorable cost balances, are needed. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other important ends.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed, in part, to novel paper sizing agents. Specifically, in one embodiment, there are provided processes for sizing paper comprising incorporating in the paper a size composition comprising alkenyl succinic anhydride (ASA) compounds, wherein the ASA compounds are derived from maleic anhydride and a mixture of olefins, wherein the olefin mixture comprises:
from 0% to about 15% of an olefin having about 14 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 15 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 16 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 17 carbon atoms;
from about 10% to about 30% of an olefin having about 18 carbon atoms; and
from 0% to about 20% of an olefin having about 19 or more carbon atoms.
Another aspect of the invention relates to processes for sizing paper comprising incorporating in the paper a size composition comprising alkenyl succinic anhydride (ASA) compounds, wherein the ASA compounds are derived from maleic anhydride and a mixture of olefins, wherein the olefin mixture comprises a double bond distribution of:
from 0% to about 15% of C1 olefins;
from about 20% to about 40% of C2 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C3 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C4 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C5 olefins; and
from about 20% to about 50% of a mixture of C6 and higher olefins.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to processes for preparing sized paper comprising:
(a) providing an aqueous pulp slurry which includes a paper sizing composition comprising alkenyl succinic anhydride (ASA) compounds, wherein the ASA compounds are derived from maleic anhydride and a mixture of olefins, wherein the olefin mixture comprises:
from 0% to about 15% of an olefin having about 14 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 15 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 16 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 17 carbon atoms;
from about 10% to about 30% of an olefin having about 18 carbon atoms;
and
from 0% to about 20% of an olefin having about 19 or more carbon atoms;
and
(b) sheeting and drying the pulp slurry from step (a) to obtain the paper.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to processes for preparing sized paper comprising:
(a) providing an aqueous pulp slurry which includes a paper sizing composition comprising alkenyl succinic anhydride (ASA) compounds, wherein the ASA compounds are derived from maleic anhydride and a mixture of olefins, wherein the olefin mixture comprises a double bond distribution of:
from 0% to about 15% of C1 olefins;
from about 20% to about 40% Of C2 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C3 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C4 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C5 olefins; and
from about 20% to about 50% of a mixture of C6 and higher olefins; and
(b) sheeting and drying the pulp slurry from step (a) to obtain the paper.
Another aspect of the invention relates to paper sizing compositions comprising alkenyl succinic anhydride compounds derived from maleic anhydride and a mixture of olefins, wherein the olefin mixture comprises:
from 0% to about 15% of an olefin having about 14 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 15 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 16 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 17 carbon atoms;
from about 10% to about 30% of an olefin having about 18 carbon atoms; and
from 0% to about 20% of an olefin having about 19 or more carbon atoms.
Yet another aspect of the invention relates to paper sizing compositions comprising alkenyl succinic anhydride compounds derived from maleic anhydride and a mixture of olefins, wherein the olefin mixture comprises a double bond distribution of:
from 0% to about 15% of C1 olefins;
from about 20% to about 40% of C2 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C3 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C4 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C5 olefins; and
from about 20% to about 50% of a mixture of C6 and higher olefins.
Still another aspect of the invention relates to processes of preparing paper sizing compositions comprising alkenyl succinic anhydride compounds, wherein the process comprises contacting maleic anhydride with a mixture of olefins, wherein the olefin mixture comprises:
from 0% to about 15% of an olefin having about 14 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 15 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 16 carbon atoms;
from about 15% to about 35% of an olefin having about 17 carbon atoms;
from about 10% to about 30% of an olefin having about 18 carbon atoms; and
from 0% to about 20% of an olefin having about 19 or more carbon atoms.
Another aspect of the invention relates to processes of preparing paper sizing compositions comprising alkenyl succinic anhydride compounds, wherein the process comprises contacting maleic anhydride and a mixture of olefins, wherein the olefin mixture comprises a double bond distribution of:
from 0% to about 15% of C1 olefins;
from about 20% to about 40% of C2 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C3 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C4 olefins;
from 0% to about 25% of C5 olefins; and
from about 20% to about 50% of a mixture of C6 and higher olefins.
These and other aspects of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description.